justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Spinning (Кружит)
) |image = |game = |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |sol = |mc = |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:18 |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Spinning ( )" by is featured on as a Russian exclusive and on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers is a duet of a woman and a man. They have black and white outlines. P1 P1 has black hair with a high ponytail in thick strands. She wears a yellow suncap on her head and a sports bra with a red center and orange sides and black borders. Two intersecting light blue straps wrap her body from the bottom side of her abdomen to the upper side of her shoulders, passing underneath her bra. She also wears a pair of loose orange pants with light blue lines and designs on her sides, with open slights on the sides of the pants. She wears violet ankle socks and cyan shoes with white soles and laces. She wears a cyan wrist band on her left wrist. P2 P2 has neatly combed black hair with a cyan headband. He wears a violet open jacket with orange accents on the shoulders and sleeve ends, a dark violet-blue shirt and a pair of black shorts. He also wears a pair of orange leggings with dark orange designs, white socks, and a pair of violet-blue shoes with violet accents and straps and white soles. spinning_coach_1.png|P1 spinning_coach_2.png|P2 Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: While facing your left, place your left hand in front of the screen, as if you were making a "Stop" sign, and bring your arm to your right hip in a semicircular motion by bending it 90°. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Put your left hand on your hip and bend your right arm 45° while pointing to P2. *'P2:' While kneeling down, put your left hand on your left leg and bend your right arm 45° while pointing to P1. Spinning gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Spinning gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' is the sixth Russian-language song in the series. *In the main menu, the English title of the song "Spinning" is seen next to the default Russian name despite the song only being available in Russia. *One pictogram, along with the pictogram bar in its default color, can be seen in the thumbnail, a deviation from most other preview thumbnails. **This is also the case with Soy Yo s UK thumbnail and FANCY s Southeast Asian and Thai thumbnails. *The preview gameplay was set to private a few hours after it was uploaded to YouTube. **However, it was re-uploaded the next day. Gallery Game Files spinning_cover_generic.jpg|'' '' spinning_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach spinning_cover_albumbkg.png| album background spinning_bunner_bkg.jpg| menu banner spinning_cover_1024.png| cover Others Kruzhit thumbnail ru.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Russia) Videos MONATIK - Кружит (Official Video) Spinning (Кружит) - Gameplay Teaser (Russia) Spinning (Кружит) - Just Dance 2020 Spinning (Кружит) - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Spinning (Кружит) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives